Premier et dernier
by Aya Saibara
Summary: Leia Trevelyan tenait à profiter de son jour de repos pour mettre certaines choses au clair. Mais son nom étant synonyme de maladresse, elle pouvait s'attendre au pire... / TERMINEE MAIS IL SE PEUT QUE D'AUTRES CHAPITRES SUIVENT /


**A/N :** **Bon, j'avais l'inspiration qui m'est venue, du coup, j'ai pondu ce long OS de 4119 mots très exactement cette nuit après avoir fait le tour des fictions CullenxTrevelyan du site. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Dans le monde de Thédas, on connaissait Leia Trevelyan de par son statut d'Inquisitrice. Ce titre de renom avait fait d'elle l'unique espoir d'un monde prêt à sombrer dans le chaos. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle détenait le pouvoir de fermer cette Brèche dans le ciel. Cet immense trou qui effrayait toute la population, aussi bien Templiers, que Mages ou autres Prêtresses. Elle était le dernier espoir de sauver le monde. Mais il fallait que les gens se fassent à l'idée que malgré le fait qu'elle possède l'Ancre, elle restait une femme ordinaire: avec des passions, des hobbies et un caractère bien à elle. Et ses amis, qui ont bâti la nouvelle Inquisition, savaient très bien quel était le visage de l'Inquisitrice. Elle était sage et calme. Elle riait très facilement, et aidait les personnes dans le besoin. Sur le terrain, elle pouvait prendre des décisions difficiles, mais à Fort Céleste ? Non, à Fort Céleste, elle n'était que Leia, femme de 23 ans, passionnée par le combat. Ses parents n'ont jamais vu d'un bon oeil ce hobby de se battre pour un rien. Elle aimait frapper, pour elle, c'était un moyen de discussion. Elle n'était pas particulièrement violente, même pas du tout, mais elle aimait les épées. Et les arcs. Leia s'était essayé à chaque type d'arme, elle avait même tenté de pratiquer la Magie, mais finalement, c'était armée d'une épée qu'elle se sentait le mieux. On lui avait demandé plus jeune de rejoindre l'Ordre des Templiers, mais elle avait refusé. Elle savait que les Templiers haïssaient les Mages - pour la plupart - et elle refusait de tourner le dos à certaines personnes sous prétexte qu'ils ont des pouvoirs. On reprochait aux Mages le fait qu'ils pouvaient tous devenir des Mages du Sang, mais prenions-nous le temps de dire aux Templiers combien leurs épées pouvaient être toutes aussi mortelles ? Du coup, Leia a préféré oeuvrer dans son coin et vivre sa vie, comme une noble tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Elle ne s'était pas retrouvée au Conclave par pur hasard, cela dit. Ses parents étaient des nobles venant d'Ostwick. Et pour une raison qui lui échappait, Leia ignorait pourquoi ils s'étaient tous les trois retrouvés au Conclave. Mais quelles que furent les raisons qui amenèrent sa famille toute entière au Conclave, ce dernier avait fini en bain de sang, et seule la Guerrière avait survécu. Avec une drôle de marque en prime. Et la voilà, trois mois après le début de cette aventure, à la tête de l'Inquisition, à porter un fardeau encore plus lourd que le monde en lui-même. Toute sa vie, elle avait rêvé que ses entraînements au combat puisse lui rendre service. Toute sa vie, elle avait espéré pouvoir vivre une vie "différente" de celle des autres. Mais elle n'avait pas demandé cette vie-là. Celle où elle était admirée parce qu'elle était l'Inquisitrice et non plus Leia Trevelyan. Heureusement, elle s'était fait des amis, et elle avait enfin réussi à se faire à cette vie.

Ceux qui la connaissaient le mieux savaient que ce qui définissait le mieux Leia était son irréparable maladresse. Et elle avait pour habitude de cacher son éternel embarras sous un sourire timide, qui en ferait tomber plus d'un. Et il y avait d'ailleurs une certaine personne à Fort Céleste qui était sensible aux sourires de l'Inquisitrice. Cette personne n'était nulle autre que le Commandant des troupes de l'armée de l'Inquisition, à savoir Cullen Rutherford. Bien qu'à leur première rencontre, Leia ne lui inspirait aucunement confiance, il avait fini par croire en la femme lorsqu'elle survécu à l'attaque de Darse. Depuis, ils avaient échangés, ils avaient appris à se connaître, et il en avait conclu qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents tous les deux. Du moins, ils avaient un point commun en tout cas : ils étaient facilement gênés. Malgré son statut qui lui valait le respect de ses soldats, Cullen n'en restait pas moins un homme. Même si sa vie n'avait été que semée par le chaos, la traîtrise et la violence, il avait encore espoir. Il avait réussi à retrouver le chemin de la Lumière, pas grâce aux prières - auxquelles il ne croyait pas vraiment - mais grâce à l'Inquisitrice et les amis qu'il avait maintenant.

Au fil du temps, le respect et l'admiration qu'il avait envers Leia s'est muée en quelque chose de plus fort. C'était plus que de l'attraction, mais c'était un sentiment qui lui était jusqu'à maintenant inconnu. Il voulait passer du temps avec elle, apprendre à la connaître, devenir l'homme à qui elle montrerait ses faiblesses... Mais bon, le temps n'était pas à ça. Ils avaient un monde à sauver, et de toutes façons, c'était clairement impossible qu'elle puisse ressentir les mêmes choses à son égard.

Et pourtant, il y a cru. Plus d'une fois, il a pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir quelque chose entre eux. Bien qu'il aie totalement nié au début, ce fut Varric qui commença à le faire douter en lui faisant remarquer combien elle était dix fois plus radieuse lorsqu'elle était à ses côtés. Et maintenant qu'il le disait, c'était vrai. Elle agissait différamment lorsqu'elle était avec le Commandant. Et il y avait eu cette fois où ils ont eu une courte discussion à propos de leurs relations : Cullen lui avait fait bien comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse et qu'il n'y avait jamais songé. Leia de son côté, lui avait fait montrer son visage de passionnée de lecture et de romance en lui disant qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de relation, comme lui, mais qu'elle attendait de trouver le bon avant de se lancer, car ce serait "le premier et le dernier", comme elle l'avait si bien dit. Ce qui leur faisait de nouveau un point commun : tous les deux timides et inexpérimentés en relation amoureuse. Bien, c'était déjà prometteur.

* * *

Malgré le fait qu'elle ait le poids du monde sur ses épaules, Leia ne se laissait pas abattre, mais se réservait tout de même quelques jours de pause. C'était rare, mais ça se faisait. Elle ne négligeait pas son travail, et réfléchissait mûrement à quand se reposer un peu. En temps normal, c'était à peine si elle trouvait le temps de dormir... Comme le Commandant. Cela leur faisait un troisième point commun. Elle ne se l'était jamais caché, mais elle trouvait le Commandant très attirant. Il a été la première personne à la voir comme Leia, et non pas comme l'Inquisitrice, et elle avait vraiment apprécié. Il faut dire que jouer le rôle de la Messagère d'Andrasté n'était pas simple, aussi.

Aujourd'hui était l'un de ses rares jours de congé, et elle n'avait pas prévu de faire grand chose, si ce n'était aider Josephine à remplir quelques tâches, et... pour le moment, c'est tout ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle se leva du lit, puis attacha ses longs cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval haute qui lui arrivait un peu plus bas que les épaules, s'habilla de son éternelle tenue marron avec une écharpe blanche, et descendit les escaliers pour se retrouver dans le hall principal. Là, elle salua tous les occupants des lieux. Elle aimait l'atmosphère qui régnait sur Fort Céleste. Mais pendant combien de temps cela allait-il durer ? Elle l'ignorait. Mais c'était pour cela qu'elle se battait. Pour voir les gens sourire et continuer à vivre. Si elle était un moyen pour eux d'oublier le désastre qui leur planait sur la tête, alors elle était prête à payer le prix, quel qu'il soit. Elle ouvrit la porte sur sa droite pour atterir dans le bureau de l'Ambassadrice. Josephine était une jeune noble Antivane extrêmement gentille. Leia ne parvenait pas à lui donner un âge. Elle ne paraissait pas plus âgée qu'elle, et pourtant, elle avait largement plus d'expérience qu'elle ! Et elles étaient nobles toutes les deux. Leia devait l'avouer, elle avait beaucoup d'admiration pour l'Antivane. Et elle ne le niait pas. Lorsque cette dernière aperçut l'Inquisitrice entrer dans la salle, elle la salua et l'invita à venir la rejoindre près de son bureau.

\- Êtes-vous certaine que vous voulez m'aider ? Vous devriez rester dans votre lit pour ce jour spécial, lui affirma-t-elle.

Effectivement, même si l'on pouvait dire que c'était un jour spécial car elle ne travaillait pas, c'était aussi un jour spécial car c'était son anniversaire. Elle avait 23 ans. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié les fêtes et les célébrations, mais maintenant que sa famille avait été décimée, elle regrettait ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec eux. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir profité du temps qu'elle avait eu avec eux. Et c'était pour se repentir - d'une certaine façon - qu'elle avait choisi de prendre ce jour pour faire une pause. Elle irait réfléchir à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire, aux choses qu'elle aurait pu dire dans le jardin ou près des fortifications, elle ne savait pas encore. Mais elle y tenait.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, si ça me dérangeait, je ne me serais pas proposée à la tâche, lui répondit l'Inquisitrice d'un sourire grâcieux.

Josephine apprécia l'aide qu'elle voulait lui apporter. Heureusement, en grande Ambassadrice qu'elle était, elle avait prévu cette réponse de la part de son amie et lui avait simplifié le travail.

\- Vous n'avez seulement qu'à rapporter ces rapports au Commandant, l'informa-t-elle, sans même cacher le rictus qui lui montait aux lèvres.

Elle savait très bien que quelque chose fleurissait entre ses deux amis, et elle était impatiente de voir où cela pouvait les mener. Loin, elle espérait. Mais si elle pouvait les aider d'une certaine manière, elle apprécierait encore plus. Leia acquiesça et prit les rapports dans ses mains avant de quitter la salle, ne prêtant pas attention au léger rire qu'avait lâché l'Antivane.

* * *

Leia prit une profonde inspiration avant de toquer à la porte du Commandant. Plus les jours passaient, plus ils se rapprochaient. Il y a encore quelques jours, ils étaient presque en train de se tenir la main. Surtout que c'est Varric qui les a surpris alors qui sait ce qu'il a été raconter aux autres ! _Allez, Leia, t'es l'Inquisitrice, c'est juste des documents, rien de bien sorcier_. Elle donna trois coups à la porte et prit la peine de rentrer lorsque Cullen le lui autorisa. Au vu du regard qu'il lui lançait, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir ici. Il se redressa et se tint debout à côté de son bureau, tandis que Leia était restée au seuil de la porte, bouche grande ouverte, serrant entre ses bras la liasse de documents que Josephine lui avait passée.

\- Uhh..., commença Leia.

Ca y est, elle perdait ses moyens. Elle était vraiment ridicule !

\- Tout va bien ?, lui demanda le Commandant.

\- Ah uh, tenez, des rapports que m'a donné Josephine !

Elle s'approcha de Cullen pour les lui tendre, mais s'emmêla les jambes et tomba sur le sol. Tous les documents qu'avait classé Josephine volaient dans l'air avant de retomber sur le tapis rouge du bureau de l'homme qui était maintenant face à elle. Un des documents s'était posé sur les cheveux de l'Inquisitrice, et celle-ci, embarassée plus que jamais souffla, en espérant que son souffle soit assez puissant pour faire tomber la feuille. Et oui, malgré le fait qu'elle soit Inquisitrice et qu'elle aie un monde à sauver, comme précisé plus haut... elle restait l'éternelle Leia maladroite qui avait cassé des dizaines de pots à dans sa demeure à Ostwick. Après avoir (enfin) fait tomber la feuille sur le sol, elle constata avec stupeur les dégâts qu'elle avait causé : toutes les feuilles étaient à présent par terre, aux quatre coins de la pièce. Elle se leva dans un vent de panique et courut les ramasser aussi vite qu'elle le put.

\- Oh non, les documents de Josephine ! Ah, ce que je peux être stupide parfois !, s'exclama-t-elle, à quatre pattes.

Puis, elle entendit un rire. Elle avait totalement oublié que Cullen était là. Et plus important encore... Qu'il avait vu toute la scène. _Oh non, que va-t-il penser de moi maintenant ? T'es un génie, Leia, vraiment._ Sentant ses joues rougir à une vitesse incroyable, elle baissa la tête et se contenta de cacher au mieux son visage dans les quelques mèches épaisses de ses cheveux qu'elle n'avait pas attaché. Cullen s'approcha d'elle, et l'aida à ramasser les documents.

\- À vous voir comme ça, vous avez l'air d'être une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, affirma-t-il, sans cacher son amusement.

Ce commentaire fit lever la tête de l'Inquisitrice.

\- Mais je suis une femme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, Cullen.

Remarquant le changement total dans l'expression de son interlocutrice, Cullen se râcla la gorge et se concentra dans sa tâche à ramasser les feuilles qu'elle avait fait tomber. Evidemment qu'elle était normale. Et elle lui avait montré plus d'une fois depuis qu'ils sont arrivés ici. Il profita de l'occasion pour la contempler alors qu'elle ramassait les quelques documents restants. Sa beauté était sans pareille. Il voulait la toucher, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Eloignant ces pensées de son esprit, il se releva et prit dans ses mains le paquet que lui tendait la brune. Il posa le tout sur son bureau.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer, vous en avez besoin. Les jours de repos ne sont pas fait pour ça, vous savez, lui conseilla le Commandant en lui adressant un sourire.

Leia joigna ses mains devant elle et lui rendit son sourire, ses joues teintées de rose. Ca se voyait à des kilomètres qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Si lui-même ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte...

\- C'est la seule tâche qui m'a été imposée, soyez rassurés. Et puis, j'ai eu l'occasion de vous voir, c'est déjà suffisant, afffirma-t-elle, un peu hésitante.

Puis elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle priait le Créateur, Andrasté, la Divine ou du moins quelqu'un pour qu'il n'accorde pas d'importance à cette dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcé. Contre toute attente, il avait bien entendu, et cela lui décrocha un sourire encore plus radieux que précedemment. _S'il continue, je vais fondre. Faut que je parte d'ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard_. Constatant que Leia était dans tous ses états, il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet et passer à autre chose.

\- Vous... avez prévu de faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Il soupira intérieurement. Et là, c'était lui qui lui proposait implicitement un rendez-vous. Non, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, et de toutes façons, elle n'accepterait jamais.

\- Uh, je... Je voulais dire... Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire ?, se reprit-il.

\- Je vais aller me balader et... me relaxer un peu. Oui, je vais me relaxer.

\- Oh. Très bien, je vois ! Eh bien, profitez de cette journée !

Que ce soit lui ou bien elle, aucun des deux n'avait su cacher sa déception. Cullen voulait passer du temps avec elle, et il était vrai que depuis qu'il avait appris que ce jour était son jour de repos, il s'était promis de le passer avec elle. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas la déranger, et si elle voulait se reposer, ce n'était sûrement pas pour que quelqu'un vienne lui parler à tout bout de champ. De son côté, Leia se maudissait de lui avoir menti. Elle aurait voulu lui proposer de venir avec elle. Enfin bon, la journée n'était pas terminée...

* * *

Finalement, le soir était tombé bien assez vite. Leia n'avait pas quitté les fortifications, en face de la porte qui menait au bureau de Cullen, et ce dernier n'avait pas quitté son bureau de la journée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, mais les étoiles étaient déjà haut dans le ciel. Cela devait faire plus de dix heures qu'elle était là. Elle avait passé son après-midi à penser à ses parents, à leur sourire et à toutes ces fois où elle s'était faite attraper en train de jouer à cache-cache dans le château. Etant une noble, il était très mal vu pour une fille de ne pas se comporter comme tel, et à plusieurs reprises, ses parents le lui ont rappelé. Mais elle en avait assez de ses règles qui l'emprisonnaient, elle voulait être libre. Mais Leia regrettait tout de même toutes ces fois où elle avait fait la sourde oreille et maudit ses parents juste parce qu'ils l'interdisaient de vagabonder dans les rues. Elle était fille unique, alors elle n'avait personne avec qui jouer. La vie au château était monotone, et ennuyante. Surtout qu'elle avait grandi seule. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire dans tout ça : vivre enchaînée ou vivre sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qui pouvait l'amuser ? Quoi qu'il en soit, elle aurait dû écouter ses parents, et elle aurait dû profité de chaque instant. Elle aimerait retourner en arrière et leur empêcher d'aller au Conclave mais hélas... Ce qui est fait est fait, malheureusement.

Accoudée sur le rebord des fortifications, elle ferma les yeux et respira l'air frais. Elle se sentait agréablement bien. La vie ici n'était peut-être pas si mal, après tout.

\- Inquisitrice ?

Elle sursauta. Cullen était enfin sorti de son bureau. Elle cacha sa gêne du mieux qu'elle put et mis ses mains derrière son dos.

\- Ah, vous voilà enfin.

\- Vous m'attendiez ?

\- Oui, affirma-t-elle, d'une voix douce, avant de se reprendre. Enfin, non, je veux dire... Ah... J'avais... prévu de vous proposer de marcher un peu avec moi mais je n'ai pas, uhm...

Elle baissa la tête pour cacher son visage. Ses cheveux - qu'elle avait détaché en sortant du bureau de Cullen - cachait son visage à cause du vent.

\- Je n'ai pas osé.

Ses pas le guidèrent vers son amie et il se plaça juste à côté d'elle pour observer l'horizon. Il était maintenant certain qu'elle ressentait quelque chose à son égard. Peut-être pas la même chose que ce que lui ressentait pour elle, mais il y avait bien quelque chose. Il s'accouda sur le rebord et enfin, il tourna son visage pour la regarder.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait pendant tout ce temps ?

Là, elle se retourna et prit la même position que l'homme à ses côtés.

\- J'ai pensé à ma famille. À tout ce que j'ai fait et n'ai pas fait, aux bonnes choses que j'ai faites, ainsi qu'aux mauvaises. Vous savez... Quand j'ai commencé tout ça, je n'étais pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire, mais d'avoir pensé à tout ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi... Ca m'a aidé. Je tiens à protéger le sourire de tout le monde, d'aider chaque famille à se reconstruire...

Cullen sourit.

\- Et soigner votre maladresse pourrait vous aider aussi, affirme-t-il en riant de bon coeur.

Leia s'arrêta tout de suite et donna un coup sur le bras de Cullen.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, je suis comme ça depuis toute petite !, s'exclama la jeune femme, gênée.

Le Commandant de l'Inquisition se mit de nouveau à rire et regarda intensément Leia. Et dire que c'était sur elle que tous leurs espoirs se reposaient... Mais il y croyait. Il croyait en cette Inquisition, il croyait en leur victoire, et plus que toute autre chose, il croyait en Leia Trevelyan. L'air de rien, elle l'avait beaucoup aidé. Que ce soit par le fait d'être présente à ses côtés très souvent, en lui parlant en tant qu'ami et non pas en tant qu'Inquisitrice / Commandant, le fait qu'elle l'aie aidé à affronter son passé... Elle avait tant fait, et lui, qu'avait-il fait pour la remercier ? Rien.

\- Ca fait plaisir de voir que l'Inquisitrice garde la tête sur les épaules, murmura-t-il.

\- Leia.

\- Pardon ?

\- Appelez-moi Leia.

\- Oh. Très bien, Inq- Leia.

La vérité, c'était que Leia était restée sur les fortifications dans l'espoir de passer du temps avec Cullen, tout comme lui le voulait. Mais elle était trop timide. Et elle était persuadée que le Commandant avait mieux à faire. Mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, jamais il n'avait refusé quoi que ce soit venant d'elle. Enfin après, peut-être qu'il faisait ça parce qu'elle était l'Inquisitrice ? Non, il n'était pas comme ça. Leia savait très bien que Cullen la voyait en tant que Leia et non pas en tant qu'Inquisitrice. Il avait juste peur de se montrer trop familier avec elle, ce qui pouvait être compréhensible, d'une certaine manière. La drôle de relation qu'ils entretenaient jusqu'à maintenant lui suffisait jusqu'à maintenant, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, elle en voulait plus. Mais comment savoir ce que lui voulait ? Elle secoua sa tête, et se mit à contempler le paysage de nouveau. Les étoiles brillaient haut dans le ciel, c'était magnifique.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux personnes. En fait, ils étaient là, ensemble, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Leia prit une grande inspiration et se lança. Elle devait faire face à sa timidité, si aucun des deux ne faisait le premier pas, rien n'arrivera. Elle se tourna, et invita Cullen à faire de même.

\- Fermez les yeux, lui demanda-t-elle de faire.

\- Hein ?

\- Juste, fermez-les.

Lentement, il s'éxécuta. C'était le point de non-arrivée. Elle devait lui avouer ses sentiments, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Et elle ne trouvait pas de meilleure façon que de le faire comme ça. D'un pas hésitant, elle s'approcha de lui et vint poser ses mains sur ses joues, qui étaient froides à cause de la basse température. Elle savait que Cullen avait en profiter pour ouvrir ses yeux, alors elle lui supplia de ne pas les ouvrir une troisième fois. Puis, elle vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains ne quittèrent pas ses joues. Cullen mit du temps à répondre, sûrement à cause de la gêne, ou de la surprise, elle ne savait pas. Mais il a fini par répondre au baiser et vint enlacer le corps de l'Inquisitrice. Il n'y croyait pas. C'était presque trop beau pour être réel. Il avait enfin réussi à trouver le moyen d'être heureux, de sourire en ces temps de chaos.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques temps, puis Leia fut la première à s'éloigner. Elle colla son front à celui de Cullen et prit de profondes respirations. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait reçu le titre d'Inquisitrice, elle se sentait à la bonne place, faisant la chose à faire. Pour la première fois, tout lui semblait juste. Toujours les yeux fermés, elle prit la parole:

\- Peut-être que demain, je mourrai. Ou peut-être dans une semaine, mais je serais vraiment très heureuse si vous pouviez être le premier et dernier homme avec qui je souhaite être, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix tellement basse qu'elle était presque inaudible. En guise de réponse, Cullen déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, plus confiant maintenant qu'il sait qu'elle ressent des choses à son égard. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

\- Pour le moment, on vit. Et c'est la seule chose qui importe, lui répondit-il.

* * *

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis. Cullen et Leia demeuraient inchangés, leur vie n'était pas différente de d'habitude, toujours parsemée de devoirs et de responsabilités. Mais au moins, ils étaient ensemble. Bien qu'aucune déclaration n'avait officialisée leur relation commune, tout le monde à Fort Céleste savait et beaucoup félicitaient l'Inquisitrice. Du moins, ceux qui en avaient le courage, tout du moins. Assise sur un banc du jardin de dehors, Leia regardait la fenêtre qui donnait sur le bureau de Cullen. Elle espérait qu'il puisse la voir d'où il était.

De son côté, Cullen se sentait submergé par la tonne de rapports qu'il recevait. C'était le prix à payer pour être à la tête d'une armée après tout. Mais malgré tout, c'était dur de suivre le rythme, il avait besoin de faire une pause. Lorsqu'il voulait se changer les idées, il regardait par la fenêtre. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Son regard croisa tout de suite celui de Leia. Cette dernière, même si elle avait supplié le Créateur qu'il regarde par la fenêtre, ne put pas s'empêcher de rougir et détourner les yeux lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Puis, Leia se leva du banc et courut vers les escaliers, sans pour autant quitter la fenêtre du regard. Elle avait pris un peu de hauteur, et là, ils pouvaient mieux se voir l'un l'autre. Elle se pointa du doigt, fit ensuite un coeur avec ses mains, et pointa ensuite le Commandant du doigt. _Je t'aime_. C'est tout ce dont le Commandant avait besoin pour se remettre au travail de (très) bonne humeur.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! L'idée de faire une héroïne assez maladroite fut la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit quand j'ai commencé à songer sur une éventuelle fic sur ce couple. Pour moi, c'est une chose primordiale, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Cullen est quelqu'un d'affectueux, d'aimable et de très timide quand on le connait bien, et j'ai trouvé que timidité et maladresse se mélangeaient assez bien, et comme l'un des thèmes de cet OS était aussi de mettre la lumière sur leurs points communs... Bah voilà, ça a donné ça. Je ne fais aucune promesse mais il se peut que j'écrive d'autres OS avec le personnage de Leia, j'aime bien cette femme. Mais au cas où, je laisse le statut de cet OS terminé pour le moment. J'écrirai d'autres OS avec d'autres versions de Trevelyan, j'en ai tout plein en tête.**


End file.
